


Tea and Toast

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books & Novels, Community: sshg_giftfest, Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea and toast with sshg on a lazy Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onecelestialbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onecelestialbeing/gifts).



> This drawing was a gift to Celestialbeing1 from LiveJournal's 2015 sshg_giftfest.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply, not mine, no money.


End file.
